1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to static random access memories (SRAMs), and more specifically, to SRAMs with assist for the read and write operations.
2. Related Art
Read and write assist in a static random access memory (SRAM) has been used to improve the reliability of performing reads and writes. The bias conditions on an SRAM cell are different for assisting a read than they are for assisting a write. An effective way of doing this is to provide two bitcell power supplies; one above the normal power supply (VDD) and one below VDD. This, however, results in the need for generating two power supply voltages different from VDD. Further one of them exceeds VDD which further increases complexity in the generation of the voltage.
Thus there is a need to provide read and write assist in an SRAM that improves upon one or more of the issues described above.